Scaboid
Scaboid is a Scarab/Turtle-like Bakugan. Information Description Scaboid unleashes a powerful flame during attacks. He is a mean spirited Bakugan that prefers to only brawl with the best. Multiple eyes on his head allow him to see 360 degrees. He uses his powerful claws on all four legs to destroy every opponent. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders An army of Haos ones was first seen in episode 1 in Dan's vision. A Subterra one was seen in episode 2. In episode 5, a Pyrus Scaboid was used by Sid against an Aquos Damakor. In episode 14, an army of Haos Scaboid's were fighting Gundalian Bakugan. They also wore an unknown Battle Gear that is similar to Twin Destructor, the same one also wore by an army of Haos Fangoid in episode 11. In episode 20, two Haos Scaboid's were seen on the front lines and being attacked by Krakix. In episode 24, several Aquos Scaboid's were seen attacking Coredem. It is part of the army of Neathia and Gundalia. It is used by the Castle Knights, Gundalian soldiers and kids that play in Bakugan Interspace and kids that have been taken captive from it. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 7, a kid used a Ventus Scaboid to battled alongside another kids Subterra Jetro to battle the Bash Brothers. They were easily defeated by their Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram and their Bakunano Shoxrox. ;Ability Cards * Bowel Fire: (Pyrus) Game It is in the BakuSuper G series. The Subterra version has 1300 Gs and 1200 Gs, the Pyrus version has 1280 Gs, the Darkus version has 1300 Gs and the Aquos version has 1200 Gs and 1100 Gs. The Haos has 1300 Gs. It was released in November. EVOLVES FROM: Any Coredem or Lythirus under 700 Gs (it has the highest power level of any other evolution - 4) Unique: If you have a Scaboid on a Gate Card alone at the start of your turn, flip a coin. On heads: move that Gate Card to your used pile and remove Scaboid from the game. Trivia * Scaboid's name is like that of the scarab, a beetle regarded as sacred by the Egyptians. * It sort of looks like a Mechanical Bakugan and similar to Dynamo. * In the anime it appeared in every Attribute except Darkus. * Scaboid's head looks like Bolcanon's head. * He is one of the few Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to be seen in Mechtanium Surge. * It is the second turtle-like Bakugan in the Anime, the first was Juggernoid. * Its Ball Form's head looks slightly similar to Damakor's head. * In the anime, its Ball Form has different texture than the toy version. * In the anime, its Haos version eyes are green but in the game, it's eyes are red. * It is one of the handful of minor Bakugan seen using Battle Gear in the Anime. Gallery Anime 1457.jpg|Scaboid in closed ball form(right) 1455.jpg|Scaboid in opened ball form(right) Haos Scaboir Bakugan.PNG|Haos Scaboid in Bakugan form File:Strangeturtle0.png|Haos Scaboids File:Strangeturtles.png|Haos Scaboids Haos Merlix Scaboid Merlix Bakugan.PNG|2 Haos Scaboid, Merlix and Splight File:Scaboid???.png|Haos Scaboid attacking with an unknown Battle Gear File:Strangeturtlehead.png|Subterra Scaboid File:Scaboid.png|Pyrus Scaboid using Bowel Fire File:aquos_scaboid.PNG|Aquos Scaboid v ghjkl;,nbvc.png|Ventus Scaboid Game File:94786540f651d7466ede2deefbcdc765.jpg|Packaged Pyrus Scaboid File:Pyrus_Scaboid.jpg|Pyrus Scaboid File:Bdf530b7870c18d288ee37eb7106b4d3.jpg|Packaged Subterra Scaboid File:Picture 126.png|Subterra Scaboid File:Picture 118.png|Subterra Scaboid (closed) File:Picture 117.png|Subterra Scaboid (open) File:Subterra_Scaboid.jpg|Subterra Scaboid File:Aquos_Scaboid.jpg File:140CAEPQ3OO.jpg|Aquos Scaboid|link=SCABOID File:toys_models-img600x450-1288338925s699xr55838.jpg|Darkus Scaboid File:toys_models-img600x450-1288339442lt8z3y10925.jpg|Haos Scaboid File:toys_models-img600x450-1288339096peogfx43970.jpg|Ventus Scaboid File:Aquosstrangeturtle.png HaosScaboid.png scaboid.jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Pyrus Scaboid.png File:PScaboid.png Picture 322.png Picture 320.png Picture 319.png Screen shot 2010-11-24 at 7.48.41 PM.png Scaboid2.png|Scaboid vs Dharak Picture 81.png|Scaboid waiting Screen shot 2010-11-14 at 4.46.08 PM.png SubterraScaboidAttacking.png|Subterra Scaboid attacking SScaboidvsPScaboid.png Aquos_Scaboid_Closed.png Aquos_Scaboid_Open.png Aquos_Scaboid.png Clear_Scaboid_Closed.png Clear_Scaboid_Open.png Clear_Scaboid.png Darkus_Scaboid_Closed.png Darkus_Scaboid_Open.png Darkus_Scaboid.png Haos_Scaboid_Closed.png Haos_Scaboid_Open.png Haos_Scaboid.png Pyrus_Scaboid_Closed.png Pyrus_Scaboid_Open.png Pyrus_Scaboid_BD.png Subterra_Scaboid_Closed.png Subterra_Scaboid_Open.png Subterra_Scaboid.png Ventus_Scaboid_Closed.png Ventus_Scaboid_Open.png Ventus_Scaboid.png Other scaboidaquosx.jpg File:Scaboid12.png| Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Castle Knights